Chance
by Babs567
Summary: Ruthie left home, in hopes of never to return. But then a phone call home and a man give her the chance for a magical future... But they also give her the chance to face her past. Sequel to Grasping for Life, rewrite. R&R! Chapter ELEVEN UP 10.11.12!
1. Chapter 1

Rating: **PG-13**

Summary: **She ran away from home, in hopes of never returning. Now at age twenty-three, Ruthie receives a phone call. This phone call gives her the chance to hold a magical future…but she must also face her past. (Sequel to "Grasping for Life re-write"). **

Disclaimer: I only own Ruthie's husband, Jayson.

Note: I'm sorry, I know I haven't done much with the sequel, but hopefully you will enjoy the new version of the sequel.

**Chance**

Ruthie Camden-Lersun opened the door of her apartment, and instantly headed for the couch. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax and push back the enjoyment of the evening off.

"Ruthie?" Her husband, Jayson's voice hung in the air, and he made his way into the living room. He smiled as she saw slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, Hon."

"Hey," she replied as he approached the couch to kiss her. "You're home early."

He grinned. "My boss decided to let me leave early."

"That's great," she said, giving him a feeble smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little worn out. Rough day."

That was, of course, not the reason. She was exhausted. She constantly got phone calls from a man who kept telling her to return home, and she spent countless sleepless nights, wondering if the man was right. But she also knew that he would keep calling until she finally agreed to return home. She didn't know what to do, but didn't want to tell Jayson. This was her past, and she had to battle this on her own.

He gave her a warm smile. "Come on, Honey. Dinner's ready."

"Did you order pizza?"

"No, I made spaghetti and meatballs."

"Is that your mother's recipe?"

Jayson nodded. Ruthie sighed contentedly. "Mmmm…I love your mother's recipes."

"Good. So are you coming, or do I have to eat it all on my own?" he asked with a playful smile.

She laughed. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"_No!" she screamed. "No! Don't you understand?"_

"_Understand? This is your family, Ruthie, and it doesn't matter whether I understand or not! They are your parents, for crying out loud! You need to go home!"_

"_Make me," she snapped, her eyes fierce with anger. _

_Suddenly the man grabbed her, and Ruthie felt vulnerable. He was much stronger than she, and the more she tried to fight him, the tougher it became…_

"Ruthie! Ruthie!"

"No!" she screamed and sprang up in bed. "No!"

"Honey, calm down."

"I can't!" she cried as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "I just _can't_."

"Then let me hold you," he said quietly and took his wife into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried silently. She knewthat unless she returned home, her life would remain empty, and filled with endless calls, begging her to return home.

She knew that it wouldn't be easy, but she had to return home.

_I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long for an update. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

_Chapter Three_

"You want to do this?" Jayson asked as Ruthie began scurrying around, throwing items into her suitcase.

"It's not a question of wanting to. It's a question of _needing_ to. I don't intend to be gone long."

"I can always go with you," Jayson said. "I haven't met them."

"I wouldn't want to know them, either," she replied. "But they used to be my family."

Jayson nodded. "All right. Just be careful out there."

Ruthie nodded and hugged him. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too," Jayson replied, kissing the top of her head.

Later that day, Ruthie headed onto the plane heading for Glen Oak, California. When she had called to reserve tickets, she had told them that it was an emergency. Luckily, there was one more spot on the three o' clock flight, so it hadn't been much of a problem.

As she sat on the plane by the window, she couldn't help wondering, _Oh, what have I gotten myself into? _

-------------

"Good, thank you," Annie said and hung up the phone. "Eric," Annie said, turning to her husband who was sitting at the kitchen table, "it's all settled. Eryl just told me that Ruthie is on the plane."

Eric smiled. "How do you think she'll take the news?"

"Knowing Ruthie, she'll probably be here for a day, and then the next day she'll be going back to her home."

"She needs to give us a chance, and I think that she will."

"This is Ruthie we're talking about, Eric, and she's no longer a child."

"I know."

The telephone rang. Neither one moved. On the last ring, Eric cleared his throat and answered. "Hello?"

_Please read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow, it's been so long since I've updated this story, but I haven't forgotten about it. I'd read "Grasping for Life, Rewrite" again to refresh your memory, if you're interested. Thanks so much, and I apologize that this chapter is so short – up until this point, it's been a bit slow, but I'm hoping that after this chapter, the pace will pick up and the chapters will become longer.**_

_***Also, summary has been changed from "a phone call" to a "mysterious man"...I now have a very different idea than what I had originally planned. See what happens when you come back to a story 3 years later? Ha ha :) I hope you like it!  
**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**-Babs**_

_Quick update: Daniel and Mark are Matt and Sarah's twin boys from the season 10 finale when they announced that they were having twins, and Mary is still a flight attendant._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own the names for Matt and Sarah's two boys, Eryl, and Jayson. No other characters belong to me at this point._

_Chapter Four_

Eric hung up the phone. "That was just Matt. He, Sarah, Daniel and Mark are flying in tonight and Mary is going to be a flight attendant on that flight, so she'll be stopping in for dinner too."

Six hours later, Annie received another call from Eryl. "The plane has just landed. Shall I bring her home?"

"Yes. Do you still have the picture that I gave you?"

"Yes, of course."

Annie sighed. "Thanks, Eryl."

Eryl waited patiently. Within less than forty-five minutes, he noticed the brunette and scanned the picture. Of course, the woman rolling the large suitcase with a briefcase and a light backpack on her back seemed much older and mature, with her business suit that fit perfectly on her, her confident walk, and her long, dark brown hair, but glancing at the photo again, he recognized much of her sixteen-year-old features. He approached her. "Excuse me, are you Miss Camden?"

Ruthie looked up at the six foot, two inch, thin African-American man with brown eyes staring down at her five foot, two inch frame. "What's it to you?"

"I'm Eryl, a friend of your parents. They sent me here to pick you up."

"What kind of a name is Eryl?"

He chuckled. "I see you and I will get along just fine, Miss Camden. Shall I help you with your bags?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was named after a friend of my father's, another interesting character. Her name was Esmerelda."

Ruthie groaned. At least Ruthie's name was somewhat normal. "Shall I help you with your bags?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," she remembered to add grimly.

"My pleasure," he said, as they began to walk to where the car was parked.

"So what did my parents want?"

"I can't tell you that. Otherwise, there'd be no point in coming home."

Ruthie sighed. She hated that he was right. He lifted her suitcase. "What is in this thing?"

"Girls don't carry light," Ruthie replied bitterly.

"I'll say," he said, and smiled.

_He's so annoying, _she thought. "Could you quit giving me that fake smile?"

He laughed. "This is my natural personality."

_Oh brother._

Luckily, there was little traffic on the way. This was a relief to her – she wouldn't have to sit in the car with this strange man who kept listening classical music. Not that she didn't like the occasional classical piece, but returning back to California (at all), being in the car with a guy she didn't know, didn't know where in the world he had come from, and listening to classical music was nerve wracking. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of her old home. Everything looked the same – the house, the van in the driveway…

"Thanks," she said as he stopped by the side of the house.

He winked. "Sure thing."

"Don't do that. It's creepy. And I'm married."

He laughed. They got out of the car, Eryl helped get Ruthie's suitcase out of the trunk, got back in the car, gave her another wink, and then he drove away.

Ruthie sighed and picked up her bag. She walked up the walkway and raised a finger to press the doorbell.

_Ding-dong._

She heard footsteps, and the door opened.

Her life was about to begin. Or end.

_That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Everyone!_

_I know it's been a few months, but at least it hasn't been another 3 years! Hope you enjoy my next installment of "Chance". Thanks and Happy Holidays!_

Chapter Five

"Welcome in, welcome home," Annie Camden greeted her daughter.

Eric Camden, her father, joined his wife and daughter. "Ruthie!" They tried to give her a hug, but they could sense Ruthie's stiffness, and decided not to. Ruthie did not put down her bags. "Do you need help with your bags?"

"No, thank you." She kept her face expressionless.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Matt, Sarah, Mark, and Daniel are coming, as well as Mary," Annie said, as her father added, "You can help yourself to any room - except for Sam's and David's rooms, but don't worry, there is still plenty of rooms to go around." She gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," Ruthie said again.

"You must be tired. Why don't you go on upstairs and take a few minutes?" Her mother suggested.

Ruthie nodded, turned, and headed upstairs.

Once their daughter was out of earshot, Eric looked at his wife. "Remember, Annie, we need to be gentle with her. She is not coming on her own – we asked her to come. We need to giver her time."

"What happened to my daughter?" she replied, her voice suddenly quiet. Eric didn't know how to comfort her.

*************

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ruthie quietly unpacked her belongings and then called Jayson to let him know she had arrived safely. "I don't know what I'm doing here, Jayson; they aren't my kind of people."

"Not your kind?" Jayson chuckled. "They're your family."

"Maybe I was when I was younger, but I've changed."

"Sure you have. And so have they. Give them a chance, Ruthie. Do you want me to come?"

Ruthie sighed. "No, thanks. I guess I just need some time."

"Okay. But if you change your mind, you let me know, all right?"

"Of course. Thanks." Suddenly, she could hear voices coming from outside her bedroom. "I should get going. My parents are planning this welcome home dinner or something."

"All right. Call me later."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too, Honey." Ruthie smiled as she shut her cell. She was surprised she had ended up marrying a guy like Jayson, or that a man like Jayson would marry her. They were very much opposite; Ruthie was strong, driven, and independent, and usually kept to herself; Jayson was more outgoing, sensitive, affectionate, and a lot more easygoing. But it had worked for the two of them, and they were happy together.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in."

Sam and David entered. It had been years since she had seen them, and certainly, they had grown and changed. "Hey Ruthie," one of them said. Ruthie couldn't be sure, but she thought it was David.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Are you ready to come down?"

Ruthie nodded. She stood up and followed her brothers downstairs. She could smell the turkey and stuffing even before she reached the kitchen. She saw Lucy and Kevin already there, with their eldest daughter, Savannah, and another two girls and one boy by Kevin's side. "Hi Ruthie," Lucy said, and smiled shyly. Kevin nodded. Ruthie was surprised that he wasn't pestering her, but she was grateful.

"Can I help with anything?"

"No, that's all right. Matt, Sarah, their kids and Mary should be here any minute. Carlos, Charlie and their two daughters are coming in tomorrow – the weather in Buffalo isn't great."

"Mary and Carlos remarried?"

Lucy nodded. At this time, one of the girls next to Kevin spoke up. "You're Ruthie?"

Ruthie nodded. "I'm Carly, this is my sister, Jen and my brother, John."

Ruthie nodded and smiled. "How old are you guys?"

"We're all six."

"Triplets?" Ruthie asked.

Lucy nodded, smiling.

Suddenly, Ruthie heard the door open and a moment later, Matt and Sarah appeared, followed by two boys and then Mary.

"It smells great in here," Mary commented.

"Great, you guys re just in time," Lucy said, taking the turkey out of the oven. "Dinner's ready."

Mary noticed Ruthie and smiled. "Hey Ruthie," she said, as if she saw her sister all of the time. Ruthie was glad. She didn't need the whole family acting weird around her; she felt strange enough already.

Within five minutes, everyone was seated around the table: her father, mother, Matt, Daniel, Mark, Sarah, Mary, Sam, David, Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, Carly, Jen, John, and then, Ruthie.

The evening was filled with light chatter: "So, tell us what you've been up to, Ruthie. What do you for a living?" her father asked. She saw her mother give her father a look, but she replied.

"It's all right, Mom, he can ask. I work in finance."

"Where did you end up going to college?"

"I went to NYU."

"Are you married?" Ruthie nodded. "Any kids?"

"No, not yet." She couldn't quite understand it, but something was holding her back from wanting children at this point. She knew she was a career-orientated person, but she had always thought she had wanted kids. Jayson, who was twenty-six, was eager to start a family, but he was patient with her. He hoped she'd come around. "What's your husband's name?"

"James." She didn't want her parents to look him up, then maybe they'd find her if she ever got back to Boston, and she didn't want that. She wanted to keep her life private. "What does he do?"

"He's a professor."

"What college?"

Ruthie didn't want to answer that. Luckily, her mother cut in at that point and said, "Would you like some turkey Ruthie?" while shooting a glance at her husband.

"No thanks," she replied and yawned. "If you don't mind, it's been a long day, and I should probably get some sleep."

Her mother waved her off. "Go ahead. Sleep well."

"Good night." Ruthie said a general farewell to everyone and went off to sleep.

Once she was gone, Annie looked at her husband. "And I thought _you_ were the one to tell me to be gentle with her. I think you had quizzed her enough, Eric."

"I know, but I couldn't. I tried to keep the questions light and simple. I just want to know what's going on in her life."

"We should have told her more about _us_ and our lives instead of quizzing her!"

"Annie, calm down. But I would like to meet this James guy…"

"You know, I don't really think Ruthie is telling the truth," Kevin cut in. "Maybe some of it is truthful, but not all of it."

"Like what?" Eric asked.

"I don't think her husband's name is James. I have a hunch about it."

"Well, don't_ you_ go trying to pry it out of her," Annie snapped.

"There's just something weird about her."

"She's tired, and it's not like she came here voluntarily," Lucy said. "We should just be careful with her the next couple of days. Once she sees that we've changed and we won't bother her, maybe she'll open more.

Eric sighed. "I hope so. I really hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone!**

**HUGE apology – life has, again, been hectic, which is why I haven't been able to update, but I plan on getting back to it and finishing up what I've started because it may be awhile before I can post any new stories. Thanks for your patience!**

***Also, this story is going to change slightly from what I had intentionally had in mind…but it should still be good. I hope. **

**Your feedback would be lovely, as always! Thanks!**

****Story does not follow the series finale.**

_Chapter Six_

Ruthie had trouble sleeping that night. Lucy's daughters shared the room with her, and while they slept soundly, it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. These were strangers to her; not only that, but Jayme's loving and protective arms weren't around her, which made her feel all the more uncomfortable.

Finally giving up on sleep, Ruthie went downstairs into the kitchen. _Maybe some cookies and milk will help me, _she thought as she took out a glass, the milk, and retrieved a couple of cookies from the cookie jar. She sat there at the table slowly chewing, not really thinking much about anything.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. About a second later, a light turned on, and Lucy stood in the doorway in a light blue bathrobe and white slippers. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked gently.

Ruthie shook her head. "It must be the time difference."

"Must be." She looked at what Ruthie was eating. "Hey, that looks like an appealing snack. Are there any cookies left?"

Ruthie nodded. "In the jar."

Lucy helped herself to some, and to some milk, and joined Ruthie at the table. They ate in silence for a few minutes, and then Ruthie was the first to speak. "Your kids are great, Luce."

"Thanks."

"So tell me," Ruthie said, "What have you and Kevin been up to?"

"Well, we've moved out of Glen Oak, although not too far – only about thirty minutes or so. I'm a minister at the Call Hill Community Church Center and Kevin has gone back to being a cop. Life has been pretty stable for us."

"I see."

Lucy took a sip of her milk. "And what about you?"

"After graduating NYU early, I got the job near Boston, and I've been working there ever since."

"How do you like it?"

"I love it. It's competitive, it's hard, and it's complex. But it's good, really good."

"That's great, Ruthie."

Neither one said anything for a moment. Then Lucy asked quietly, "Ruthie, I don't mean to pry, but…"

"Why did I come back?"

Lucy nodded.

Ruthie looked at her sister. She saw Lucy's eyes, so warm and trusting, and she decided to open up. At least a little bit. "Please don't tell Kevin."

"I won't. Not unless you want me to."

Ruthie nodded. "I…I can't quite explain it, Luce. I had a dream…and it just…something is _wrong_. Something just seems _wrong_." Lucy nodded, wide-eyed. "I was hoping coming home might clear things up."

"Does it have to do with Peter?" she asked quietly.

"Peter? I don't think so. Peter has been gone a long time, Luce. I've gotten past that." She stood up. "Anyway, we should both get some sleep. Good night, Lucy."

"Good night. And Ruthie?" Ruthie turned, "Welcome home."

"Thanks." Ruthie gave her sister a smile and went upstairs. Just then, Kevin came in. "I thought I heard noises."

"Your thought was correct."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

Kevin saw the cookie in Lucy's hand. "Hey, that looks good. Are there any left?"

Lucy nodded. "In the jar."

Kevin took a cookie from the cookie jar and joined his wife. "What's wrong? Did Ruthie just go upstairs?"

"Yeah."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, you know, just the same…casual stuff."

"You're lying."

"No, Kevin, I'm not."

"That may be part of it, but that's not everything."

"Kevin, I don't think there's anything we can do. I don't think there is anything _she _can do."

"So then what? Are we just supposed to watch this and not do anything? Ruthie's here for a reason, Luce."

"I know. But all we can do is wait."

Kevin looked at his wife. "You know I don't like waiting."

Lucy looked right back at him. "Give it some time. We'll figure it out…_she'll _figure it out. Lucy sighed. "Eventually."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! As I said, I'm trying REALLY hard to finish my stories within the next couple of weeks, so here's the next chapter! Reviews are welcome **

_Disclaimer: _I own Jen, Carly and John, the names of Matt and Sarah's boys Daniel and Mark, Jayson, Eryl, and a couple of other new names that will be introduced in this chapter – Doug and Captain Tech. Everything else does not belong to me.

CORRECTION: In my last chapter, I called "Jayson" "Jayme." Thank you to WhizofCheese for the correction.

_Chapter 7_

Ruthie awoke early the next morning, feeling slightly more at ease. Looking over to her neices' beds, she saw that only Savannah, who was nine years old, was still asleep. Then she checked her watch. It was only 6am. She was no longer tired, though; she quickly got up and changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her hair, naturally wavy, looked the same; she put on no makeup, and went downstairs. To her surprise, Kevin was already there with his daughters, eating breakfast. Kevin was drinking coffee while the girls were eating toast. Glasses of milk were set at their places.

"Morning Ruthie."

"Morning Kevin."

"Slept all right?"

"I guess. It took me awhile to fall asleep though – jetlag."

"Yeah, jetlag can do that to you."

Neither one spoke for a few minutes. Kevin took a sip of his coffee, and the girls silently finished their toast and milk. "Daddy," Carly said quietly.

"Why don't you go play with Delilah?"

"Okay." Carly and Jen quickly slid down from their chairs and went to go find her.

"They're shy," Kevin said. "Don't worry, they'll warm up to you. It just may take time."

"That's okay." Ruthie found a bowl and spoon and poured herself some cereal.

"Ruthie, I wanted to talk to you," Kevin said.

_Oh G-d, please no. _"Kevin, I can't."

"Ruthie, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I needed to come home, to see my family."

"Why now?"

"Why not now?"

"Ever since that night when you were sixteen –" Ruthie winced – "You haven't contacted us. We didn't know a thing about your life. I think we deserve some answers."

"Did I not answer Dad's questions last night?"

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

"I'm a Camden; my father and Lucy are ministers. We've learned not to steal, cheat, or lie."

"Lucy and your father are terrible liars."

"Yeah, they are."

"But you…"

"What about me?"

Kevin smiled. "You're a little bit different."

"I was always more like Mary."

"Yes, that is true." At this point in the conversation, Lucy had made her grand entrance. She looked at her daughters' plates and empty cups. She smiled. "I trust that they ate?"

"Hearty appetites," Kevin replied, as she leaned down to kiss him. Suddenly, Kevin's cell phone rang. "Hello? No, I thought I was take off a few days….Doug, did I not tell you this? My sister-in-law is in town…" Kevin sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll be there soon." He hung up and looked apologetically at the two sisters. "I've got to get going. There's a case that Captain Tech insists that Doug and I attend to." He quickly kissed Lucy again. "I'll be back in time for dinner."

Once the back door closed, Lucy smiled at Ruthie. "I guess it's just us then, huh?"

"And your daughters?"

"And don't forget me."

They looked up, surprised to find Sarah awake. "Where's Matt?" Lucy asked.

"He's still sleeping."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, I've got a great idea. Why don't we go shopping today? We can invite Mary along. It'll be fun," Sarah said.

Lucy looked at Ruthie. "That okay?"

Ruthie, although unenthusiastic about the idea, decided not to make a fuss. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Great."

As if on cue, Mary stumbled into the kitchen. "Hey Mary," Sarah said, "What time are Carlos and your kids expected?"

"About six. Why?"

"I was just talking to Lucy and Ruthie. You interested in shopping today?"

Mary grinned. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Great. So let's leave in an hour."

"Okay."

About an hour later, they had all made their way into the Camdens' van. Annie had offered to go along with them, but they politely declined. "Thanks Mom," Lucy had said, "But Carly and Jen would love to spend time with you."

Annie sighed. "Oh, all right. Maybe we'll make cookies or something.

The ride was quick and quiet. Upon arrival, Sarah asked, "Okay, where to first?"

But she never got a response. Because someone Ruthie had hoped to never see again was heading right in her direction.

_Suspense! So, who is this mystery person? Guess you'll find out in the next chapter…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your reviews! So, without further delay, here's chapter 8!**

_Disclaimer: Read chapter 7 disclaimer_

_Oh. My. G-d. Is he serious?_

Eryl smiled brightly. "Hello, Ruthie, Lucy, and…I'm sorry, I forgot your names?"

"Mary and Sarah," Lucy said quickly. "Hi Eryl. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm just picking up a few things for a friend of mine." He winked at Ruthie, who shuddered. "And what are you ladies doing here on this perfectly nice day?"

"Shopping. It's what we ladies do best," Lucy teased.

He looked at their empty hands. "Clearly."

"Okay, I don't mean to be rude here, but Lucy, stop flirting with this guy," Ruthie snapped.

Lucy and Eryl laughed. "Ruthie, don't worry," Lucy said. "Eryl helps out at the church, and he plays pool with Kevin and Dad."

"Kevin, Lucy and I are all friends."

"Like that makes it all the more okay for you to be flirting with him!"

"I'm not flirting."

"Whatever."

"I guess we should get going," Sarah said quickly. "It was nice to meet you," she added.

Eryl nodded and gave a gentle bow. "Pleasure."

Ruthie rolled his eyes. _Oh, can this guy be any more pathetic?_

After they had walked off, Lucy turned to her sister. "Ruthie, I'm appalled at you."

"Why?"

"That was completely rude."

"It was rude of you to be flirting with him when you're happily married with four kids."

"Okay guys, can we please not argue here? We're here to shop," Mary said.

They shopped all day, but Ruthie couldn't get the nagging feeling to go away. She didn't know why, but there was something weird about Eryl. Sure, he seemed charming on the outside, but what was he really like on the inside? Ruthie had no intentions of finding out.

In the late afternoon, finally exhausted from trying things on and buying, Sarah decided to call it a day. "I'm getting hungry anyway."

Mary checked her watch. "Yikes! It's already after six thirty – Carlos should be here!" She quickly pulled out her cell phone and called her husband. After a few minutes of short, quick sentences, Mary hung up. "It's all okay. Their plane was delayed. They're not due until later tonight."

"We should probably head home anyway," Sarah said.

The ride home seemed much longer. Lucy and Ruthie weren't speaking, and Mary was worried about Carlos.

When they finally pulled up in front of the house, Lucy got out the car as fast as she could, without looking at Ruthie. Ruthie silently followed suit. Sarah and Mary came in shortly after them.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Carly cried as she ran into Lucy's arms, as soon as she had opened the door.

"Hi Sweetie," Lucy said, leaning down to kiss her daughter.

Savannah joined them. "Grandma made cookies with us."

Lucy smiled. "Did she now?"

Savannah nodded. "Chocolate chip and Oatmeal Raisin."

"Mmm, sounds yummy."

"Oh they are!" Carly cried.

Annie came to join the girls. "Hi, how was your trip?"

"It was fine," Lucy said. "Thanks for baking with them."

"Sure. Matt took John, Daniel and Mark to the park; they should be back any minute."

"Okay." Lucy looked around. "Where's Jen?"

"She's just washing her hands upstairs."

Suddenly, there was a cry of, "Mommy!" from upstairs. Lucy and Annie made a dash for the bathroom, where they knew Jen was. When they got there, they saw her holding a black box.

"Mommy…" Jen looked into at her mother. By this time, Savannah, Carly, Ruthie, Mary and Sarah had come too. "Mommy, _look_ at this. I found it in one of the cabinets."

"What were you doing in there? We thought you were just washing your hands," Lucy asked, taking the box from her.

"The soap was in the cabinet."

"Oh, that's right! I must have put it there while I was cleaning the sink and forgot to put it back," Annie exclaimed.

"What is it, Mommy?" Carly asked.

Lucy looked at it. She opened it. "Um…there's a note in here." She opened the note and scanned it. Her face turned pale. "R-Ruthie…" Lucy stammered, "I n-need to t-talk to you. A-alone."

Ruthie looked at her in surprise. "Why?"

"Take it." Ruthie took it. "And, whatever you do, please don't run."

_The box. It's in the box. _

"Excuse me," Ruthie said. "Perhaps I should read this in privacy." Ruthie walked out of the bathroom, the box in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

April 21, 2012

I have not forgotten this story! I'm sorry I've had to put it on the backburner for awhile, but I'm back, and hoping to finish this story off soon. Thanks to those who are still following the story and here's chapter 9.

Chapter 9

Once in the privacy of her bedroom, Ruthie opened the black box. Inside contained a silver necklace and diamond earrings. A note was at the bottom. She took it out and opened it.

_Dear Ruthie,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Love always,_

_Peter_

Ruthie was infuriated. _Why did they keep this from me? _She ran downstairs where Savannah and Jen were helping her mother clean the dishes from the cookie making activity. "Why?"

Her mother turned to look at her. She knew Ruthie was referring to Peter's gift. "I'm sorry, Ruthie." She looked at Jen and Savannah. "Would you girls give Ruthie and I minute?" The girls nodded and went upstairs.

"Did you it ever occur to you to give me this? Were you ever planning to?"

"We didn't want to – upset you. We wanted to, but we just didn't know when would be the best time."

"So you've kept it hidden from me all of these years?"

"We were only doing it to protect you!"

"That's ridiculous! When were you given this?"

"Paris found it in Peter's room, when she was cleaning out his belongings. She gave it to us. She wanted us to give it to you, but…" Annie sighed. "It just seemed like now was the right time."

"I can't believe this," Ruthie muttered, just as the doorbell rang. "Hi everybody!" Carlos' voice filled in the air.

"Carlos!" a bunch of voices called out. Ruthie detected Lucy, Sarah, and Sarah's kids among them.

Ruthie went to join them. "Hi Carlos."

Carlos looked at Ruthie and smiled, but she could tell he wasn't going to make a big deal of having not seen her for quite some time. She knew she had always liked him. "Hi Ruthie, how are you?" he asked, giving her a warm hug.

"I'm good, how are you?" she asked, letting go of his embrace, just as Mary came down the stairs.

"Doing great, thanks." He smiled at her and then looked at Mary. "Hi honey."

"Hey," she said, giving him a kiss. "How was your flight?"

"Long. Tiring. But I'm here."

"Just in time for dinner too," Annie said.

"Dinner? Sounds great."

Everyone made way into the dining room. The table was already set – Lucy and Mary had done that earlier. Their father said Grace and as the meal was being passed around, light chatter about Carlos' job was discussed. Ruthie wasn't really interested in hearing about it, though, so she just zoned out. Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore, she excused herself. "Sorry, I'm still kind of beat."

Her mother wasn't buying it. "Ruthie, we know how upset you are, but…"

"Upset? How many years did you know? When did Paris go through Peter's things?"

"You were only sixteen, Ruthie. You still had so much to learn."

"But clearly I was smart enough to leave Glen Oak and get into college!"

"You didn't give us any warning!" her father yelled.

"Yeah, well, no one gave me warning that Peter killed himself! And then all of a sudden I disappear, and then you guys expect me to come home and pretend like nothing ever happened? No, thanks!" Ruthie stood up. "Let's get real!" And with that, she went upstairs.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Lucy said.

"No," her father replied. "Leave her be. It's her choice."

"Dad, she's just going to leave again."

"As upset as she is, I think she knows what she's here for, and doesn't really want to leave."

"Peter made a mistake."

"They both did."

There was silence for a few moments. Mary cleared her throat. "Did I tell you what Dean did last week?" And with that, the conversation changed to more light chatter. But when Lucy looked at her father, and their eyes met, she could tell that he was just as worried as she.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks all for your patience. I'm trying to work on this story, I know I've been working on it forever, but thanks for continuing to read and review. I have not forgotten about it.

A/N: Simon is married to a girl named Alison. They live in a different part of California.

Chapter 10

"Simon," Lucy said to her brother on the phone later that night. Dinner was long over, and Lucy and her family were back home.

"Luce, you need to give her some time. I'm sure it's kind of a shock for her. She hasn't been home in years."

"I know. I wish she hadn't left."

"She needed to figure things out for herself. You know how independent she is. And then with that whole thing with Peter…"

"I just don't understand it."

"Neither does anyone else."

"Mommy?" Jen stuck her head in the doorway. She was already in her pajamas. "Daddy wants us to say good-night."

Lucy smiled at her daughter. "Okay honey."

The four of them came in, each gave Lucy a hug and kiss. "Say good-night to Uncle Simon."

"Good-night, Uncle Simon!" the four of them called out.

Kevin appeared in the doorway. He cleared his throat. "Okay, guys. It's time for bed. Savannah, you can read in bed for twenty minutes, and then lights out."

"Okay. Good night, Mommy!" the four of them called, and went into their bedrooms.

Lucy could imagine her brother's smile at the other end of the line. "How are you doing? Savannah, Jen, John and Carly?"

"They're all fine." Lucy sighed. "I'm just worried about Ruthie."

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself." There was a shuffle at the other end of the line, some murmurings, then Simon got back on. "I've got to go, Luce. Alison just got home for dinner."

"She had a late shift at the hospital?"

"Yeah." Simon sighed. "Just one of those days."

"Okay. Send her my love."

"Will do. I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks." Lucy hung up without saying good-bye; the Camdens never did, and although she was a Kinkirk through marriage, she was still very much a Camden.

Meanwhile, back at the Camden residence, Ruthie was on her cell phone with Jayson. "I think you need to get out."

"I just really miss you," Ruthie replied.

"I miss you too, but you need to be there right now with your family."

"I love you," Ruthie said.

Jayson laughed. "I love you too, Honey."

Ruthie paused. Jayson could sense something was still bothering her. "What's wrong, Ruthie?"

"I can't be with my family anymore! It's all too weird!" She neglected to mention the box Peter had left for her.

"Just stay a few more days."

Ruthie sighed. "Oh, all right."

She could feel his smile over the phone. "I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too." As per Camden tradition, she hung up without saying good-bye.

A/N: I know that there wasn't much revealed in this chapter, but there's still more to come. (And yes, I am planning on updating more and more frequently as time goes on). Thanks so much!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Summary: Ruthie runs into Eryl again, and Eryl reveals a secret.

Ruthie couldn't sleep. She missed her husband and missed her life back in New York. She didn't know why Jayson wanted her to stay, but she knew that he was only looking out for her.

What made Ruthie decide to trust Jayson and marry him, especially after what happened with Peter, she wasn't sure. Jayson was good-looking, that was true, but there was also something about his quiet determination, his love for people and helping others…in some ways, he reminded her of Peter, and she longed for that.

Ruthie sighed, finally giving up. She opened her suitcase, took out a book, and began to read. She couldn't concentrate, and had to keep reading the same pages over and over again. Finally giving up after awhile, she put the book back, and stretched. She needed to get out.

She grabbed a sweatshirt and made her way slowly down the stairs. She stopped. She didn't hear anything. Using the kitchen door, she opened it. "Where are you off to at this hour?" The voice didn't startle her. She figured as much.

"I just needed to get out," she said, turning to look at her father. "What are you doing up?"

He was sitting by a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "Couldn't sleep." He held up a cookie. Ruthie shook her head.

"I figured the fresh air would do me some good."

Her father nodded. "I know you're a grown woman, so I'll just say…be careful out there."

Ruthie smiled. "Thanks, Dad. I won't be out too late."

It was the first time he had seen her smile since her arrival. He gave a weak laugh. "Considering how late it is…"

She laughed too. "I'll be home early!" They both let out little chuckles, and Ruthie went outside.

The air was crisp, cool, and clean. She made her way past the gate, and began to walk along the sidewalk. She didn't know where she was headed, she just needed to get out. Her feet seemed to lead the way.

She was getting closer to the Promenade. In the distance, she saw someone sitting at a table. He seemed to be waiting for someone. She checked her watch. It was four in the morning. _Who would be waiting for someone at the Promenade at this hour? _She wondered. When she got closer, she saw that it was Eryl. When Ruthie had first met him, she hadn't been sure of him, but taking a second look at him, she could tell that there was something about him that was…familiar. She couldn't explain it, but it was almost as if there was some mystery behind him – something that she needed to know.

He didn't notice her standing by him. "You're here late…or should I say early?"

He turned to look at her, without a hint of surprise in his eyes or voice. "As are you."

"I couldn't sleep."

He nodded. "I had a feeling. If you could sleep, it would be safe to say that you would not be here at this hour."

"I would guess that's why you're here, too?"

He nodded. "I don't live far."

She sat down. "What's going on?"

"I've been wondering if I should tell you this, and the longer you're here, the more of a nagging feeling I get that I should say something. I know about you and Peter."

"How do you know Peter?"

Eryl didn't look at her. "I didn't say I knew him, personally; I just said that I knew about the two of you. I'm friends with your parents."

"Did you know him?" Eryl didn't look at her. "I asked you a question. Did you know him?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so you did know him?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Eryl sighed. "Peter was my cousin."

"What!" Ruthie shot up. "Your _cousin_?"

Eryl nodded. "I had been living in Philadelphia as a cop. After Peter died and you went missing, I moved here to do some investigations. Along the way, I became friendly with your parents."

"Did you find anything out?"

Eryl shrugged. "Nothing useful."

"Were you and Peter even close?"

"Not particularly."

"So this entire time…"

"Please don't be upset."

"How could I not be?"

"I've wanted to find some information for you, before I told you anything. But, well, time is running out."

"Time is running out? What are you talking about?"

Eryl didn't look at Ruthie. "Ruthie, I don't think Peter killed himself; I think he was killed, and the murderer just let us believe that he committed suicide."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need to figure out who killed him…before time runs out for both of us."

"And what happens then?"  
Eryl looked at her then. "It will be the end of us."

Please R&R! At least it wasn't nearly as long of a wait as usual…don't worry, I'm rolling along with it…


End file.
